Tales Tail
by StrawberryBlueMouse
Summary: One mouse against one cat.  This is one story you haven't heard.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write a Fanfic oneshot introducing my Bleach OC Sabbat and how she met Grimmjow when they were adjuchas. I decided to make Sabbat a mouse because I've always loved the cat and mouse idea. This might progress into more chapters but we'll see.

Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo  
Sabbat belongs to me

**Tales Tail**

The moon was full, but the stars were not. A lone adjucha slowly made their way across the white desert of Hueco Mundo. This adjucha appeared to be smaller than the others, with it's white armor as it's coat, small rounded ears pearched on it's head and a tail as long as it's body.

Some would say it was a rodent of sorts; mouse.

Of course, in Hueco Mundo, a mouse would be an easy target and prey in order to become stronger, just like all the other small hollows. But this adjucha wasn't deemed easy. It was quick. Not as quick as others but it was fast enough to get away from it's predators.

The mouse adjucha stood up on it's hind legs, it's dark brown eyes looked up at the never ending night sky. It didn't like it's small size. Other hollows made fun of it because of that. Sure, it can run and hide from larger enemies, but it couldn't cause very much damage to it's prey. It could only cause bites and scratches.

It didn't want to fight, it felt that it could only fight with a reason. But living in a world where hollows devour hollows, you have no choice. It wanted to survive, that was it's reason.

The mouse took it's eyes off the night sky, and continued forward.

"Heh, what do we have here?..."

The mouse froze and turned it's head to face the new being. A large cat like adjucha stood a few feet away from the mouse. White armor covered it's body, with teal blue eyes and green markings beneath them. The mouse was about the size of Panther's paw. It turned it's body to face the predator. It knew what it's intentions were, he was a damn cat after all!

Cats and mice are natural born enemies. It's a cat's hunting instinct to chase any mouse that crosses it's path.

_Just another cat and mouse game..._ the small adjucha thought, with a small smile on it's features.

"Whats this? a panther coming after a small mouse like me? I thought you would be after bigger prey?" the mouse spoke with a feminine voice, mocking him.

"I'll chase any prey, so I can become stronger" he snarled.

The mouse sighed.

"Whatever kitty, you can't catch me..."

The panther growled long and low at her in a threatening, ready to attack as the mouse slightly smirked to herself.

_Let the chase begin..._

The mouse made a head start, with the panther chasing behind her. It wasn't long until she was right under his snout. Before he could grab the mouse, she quickly turned back, running under the panther and headed in the opposite direction. He growled as he turned and chased her. For a mouse, she was pretty quick, but that wasn't gonna stop him from eating her. He could hear the said mouse laughing up ahead.

"Come on kitty! I thought you were faster than this!" she shouted teasing him.

_Damn mouse!_ he thought as he chased her.

_This is becoming fun _the mouse thought to herself as she quickly turned, jumped onto the Panther's head, running along it's body before jumping off at the end.

The panther snarled at the mouse's little game. _Fucking annoying mouse_.

He quickly caught up to her, and pounced with his paw landing on her tail, earning a small squeak from the mouse.

Another thing she hated about her small size, her tail was too damn long, letting predators to stand on it.

"Heh, mice are too easy" she heard the panther as she turned to face him. And glared at eachother.

"You going to let go of my tail or what?..." she finally spoke.

"Like I'm going to let go some disgusting mouse after fucking chasing it all over the damn place!"

"Not my fault you struggled to catch me at first..."

"Don't get too cocky, mouse! You had your fun so now I'm gonna finish this!" he said as his canine teeth slowly descended towards the smaller adjucha.

_Silly cat..._

The mouse did the only thing she could do...she bit his snout. The larger adjucha growled, letting go of her tail, allowing the mouse to jump onto his head and leap over his body, landing safely on the ground behind him. The panther glared at her.

"You damn mouse! Just who the hell are you?"

"Just a mouse having some fun" she laughed. "What's your name kitty?"

"It's Grimmjow, and quit calling me that mouse!"

"My name isn't Mouse! it's Sabbat!"

They continued to glare at each other. Grimmjow had just about enough of this stupid game and turned to leave.

"Giving up?"

Grimmjow glared at her with his hard blue eyes.

"Watch what you say mouse, besides I wasted enough time with you. I don't care whether I catch you or not, you'll be dead in a ditch soon anyway"

"Guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

Grimmjow didn't answer and move on forward.

_If I find you again, you're mine damn mouse!_

Sabbat watched as Grimmjow disappeared from her sight.

Sabbat continued her way across the desert. It has been a while since the incident with Grimmjow. She laughed at the memory of the events.

_Cats are too easy to piss off_

She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she felt a sudden rise in spirit pressure. She looked behind her a saw a man with brown hair with a strand hanging above his face, and brown eyes. He appeared to be wearing a black uniform and a white haori.

_Soul Reaper..._

"My, I certainly wasn't expecting to find a small hollow with high spiritual pressure..." he smiled coldly.

_Well thats a shock!_ Sabbat thought sarcastically. _Even the damn Soul Reaper makes fun of my size!_

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for some allies, would you like to join young one? I can help you become stronger..."

Sabbat stared at him in question. _Why the hell is a Soul Reaper looking for hollows as allies? We're his damn enemy!_

However, the offer of helping her become stronger interested her.

She stood up on her hind legs and answered.

"Alright, I'll join"

Sabbat curiously walked around the halls of Las Noches, the palace of Hueco Mundo. As she walked around, she looked down at her hands. No longer small paws, but human hands.

Aizen had used the power of the Hogyoku to allow her and other hollows to transform into Arrancar. She was told she was Arrancar #36. Pretty strong in her opinion but it wasn't enough to be at the level of the Espada, the 10 strongest Arrancar.

She wasn't bothered about not being a Espada, the fact that she was granted new powers was fine with her.

She looked over her new form. She had auburn red hair that reached to her shoulders, with her hollow mask sitting on her head similar to a mouse's ears. She wore the white Arrancar uniform with a white Zanpakuto resting on her left hip.

With all these new changes, there was one thing she was happy about.

_I don't have a long freakin' tail anymore! _she smiled as she turned a corner, bumping head first into a solid object.

"Watch where you're going brat!" a masculine voice spat.

Sabbat never answered back and looked up at the person she bumped into. It was a man, with light blue hair and eyes, with green markings beneath them, wearing the arrancar uniform, but left his jacket open and sleeves rolled up. His hands were buried in the pockets of his hakama.

"Tch.." The man said before shoving past her and Sabbat eyes followed him in question.

_Could it be?..._

A small smirk appeared on her face.

"You haven't change much, have you...?" she spoke. The man stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder to face her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The female gave a small laugh as the man glared at her.

_Who the hell is she?_

"You got a pretty bad memory don't you...kitty?"

Blue eyes widened at the last part.

_No fucking way...I thought she would be dead by now! _

"...Sabbat" he growled.

"It's been a while, Grimmjow".


	2. Chapter 2

The last meeting was uneventful, but Sabbat learned a bit of useful information. Kitty, Grimmjow, was the Sexta Espada.

_This could be trouble..._She thought to herself with a smile.

What she didn't know was that Kitty was getting himself into trouble by having a fight with the Tercera Espada, Neliel, although he was goaded into it by Nnoitra, the Octavo Espada. Gin, a silver haired ex Soul Reaper, who also happened to be Aizen's right hand man, was the one to stop it all. Sabbat, as curious as always, was wandering around the corridors before the ex Soul Reaper stopped her. His fox like grin forever on his face.

"Aizen-sama would like to see you"

The mouse only nodded in response and followed him to the throne room.

_What's this meeting about now?_

They arrived at the throne room, only to find two people waiting. Aizen-sama, of course, and...Grimmjow? Sabbat looked at the two men questionly.

_Why am I summoned to meeting with only Aizen and Kitty?_

Grimmjow was thinking the same when he saw the mouse, wondering why the hell was she brought here? The brown-haired man smiled coldly and greeted her.

"Welcome Sabbat, I have important news to give you..."

_Important news?..._

Aizen looked at the blue haired Espada.

"Grimmjow, you're recent outburst with the Tercera Espada is unacceptable, and because of your actions, you will receive punishment".

_Wait...why I am here to witness Kitty's punishment?...it doesn't make any sense, _the confused mouse thought. However, she wondered what his punishment would be.

_Death? Nah, it wasn't anything too serious, at least in my opinion anyway._

_Stripped of his rank? That's possibly...bloody hell! what is it?_

"As punishment, I have decided to assign Sabbat as part of your Fraccion" Aizen finally said.

"WHAT?"

_You have got to me kidding me..._

"There is no way in hell I'm having a mouse as part of my Fraccion!" The Espada yelled furiously.

"It has been decided", Aizen stated calmly. "Sabbat will be part of your Fraccion. Or do you wish for a far worse punishment?..."

Grimmjow growled and glared at the mouse arrancar,who still looked shocked at the news. His sharp blue eyes turned back to Aizen.

"Fine".

Sabbat scowled. _Oh great, now I'm part of Kitty's group. I'd rather be dead in that damn ditch that being ordered about by some cat!_

"Very well, both of you may leave"

The Espada's glare returned to the mouse.

"Come on!"

Sabbat only rolled her eyes and followed him out of the room. Once they were far away from the throne room as possible, he grabbed her top and held her up in the air. A sadistic grin appeared on his features.

"Listen you damn mouse! now that you're under my control, you follow my orders, got it?"

"Whatever Kitty" she replied in a bored tone. His grip tighten on her.

"And you better stop calling me that before I put a cero through your fucking head!"

Sabbat smirk slightly.

"You say that all the time and never do it..."

Grimmjow let her go making her land with a hard thud on the ground. Anything he said or did, she was never afraid. Not one hint of fear in her eyes. He hated that.

"Come on!" he ordered as Sabbat got up and followed him to his palace.


End file.
